Whoever They Are
by Luvagal03
Summary: 5 new boys show up. Mixed up matches, tons of gossip, backstabbing, and denial. But then again, that's not really all that new here. Trust me, this year will be tons of gossip points. So lots of love, Glossit Gal
1. The Town Is At War

Story-

FanFic of- Clique

Idea-

Massie has 5 friends who are guys. 1 is from Alpine. 1 from PMS. 2 from South hampton (Twins). 1 from the horse thing. The group all know each other.

Guys names-

Alpine- Blaine Martin

PMS- Ethan Perid

South Hampton- Jordan Ri

South Hampton- Justin Ri

Horse camp- Anthony Lyle

Ages-

Everyone- 17

Pairs-

BlaineXMassieXDerrick

AhnnaXEthanXAliciaXJosh

RylanXJordanXKristenXKemp

JustinXDylanXPlovert

AnthonyXClaireXCam

Personalities-

Blaine- Sarcastic, and not afraid to say anything. He's stubborn, and slightly manipulative. He's alpha and charming. He has girls drooling after him constantly. Blaine is Massie-Obsessed. He'll constantly threaten, bicker with, pick on, bully, and pants Derrick just because he like her. He's practically Massie's puppy dog, except hot. He's amazing with dogs, except Bean... They fight a lot... He's a romantic. He leads the group. He thinks that soccer is a pansy sport. He does lacross, hockey, and football. He has a little sister named Marie.

Ethan- Massie's old best friend at PMS. He was majorly crushed on by Ahnna, but he didn't like her. He is the funny clumsy boy of Massie's friends. He is crushed on by a ton of girls. He is the class clown, and ALWAYS gets what he wants. He is cold towards people who he has felt betrayed him or his friends (Specifically Massie). He always makes an entrance... Always... He is the funniest kid you'll ever meet! He is always tripping over everything. Massie calls him Klutzu, because he's always tripping. He practically lives at Massie's house.

Jordan- He's the classy romantic. Whenever Massie's in the hamptons they hang out. Jordan is classy, sweet, and romantic. He never gets along with perverts, and flirts. He is the guy that parents dream up for their little girls. He charms everyone he meets. He knows the right places to bring girls, the right things to buy them, and he always gets to know them before asking them out. He is a little bit up-tight, but he lets loose around his friends. Secretly at parties he goes WILD. Jordan has only confided in Massie that he's not a virgin. When he was 16 he was in a relationship with a girl named Rylan (Since they were 12). He lost it to her. Massie calls him Edward Cullen.

Justin- He's the good-boy. Never parties, never drinks, never does drugs, he even has a bed time. He's health conscious, and he always 'spots the block'. He gets straight A+'s, and hasn't flunked a quiz since... Like... EVER! He has only had 5 girl-friends before and he has dumped each of them. Why anyone break up with Mr. Perfect? He doesn't pressure you, he's caring, sensitive, and will listen to you. He's a track STAR, a golfer, a lacross player, a dedicated catholic, and a swimmer. He has never broken a rule, or gotten a detention. He is the the president of the student council, too. Massie calls him Edward Mason.

Anthony- Opposite of Jordan and Justin, but they get along great. He flirts, breaks rules, and lost his virginity at 15, and a half baby. He sticks to one girl when he dates her. When he likes a girl, his signature thing is chocolates. Anthony isn't afraid to fight, he has scars. He has a motorcycle, and an electric guitar. Anthony plays football, and he is the quarterback. He'll probably break a someone's nose if they get to close to his girl. Poor Cammie... Anthony has a little sister who he'd do anything for. Anthony is the hawt badass.

Appearances-

Blaine- Light brown hair with tints of blonde, gelled to perfection everyday. Light blue glassy eyes, slightly tinted green. His skin is moderately tan. His face has strong features. All around, he looks almost perfect.

Ethan- Blonde hair, naturally up. Dark brown hints through-out it. His eyes are a deep teal, and pop the moment you look at him. He has a more peachy skin tone. He's german. His face is more babyish, but he IS NOT fat.

Jordan- Bronze hair, well kept. His eyes are topaz. His skin is pale, but not porcelain.

Justin- Bronze hair, well kept. His eyes are green. His skin is pale, but not porcelain.

Anthony- Black hair, messy. One of his eyes is amber, the other is baby blue. His skin tone is tan, and even. He is muscular, and he has hard fingers from playing guitar.

Pets-

Blaine- He has two dogs. A male cream colored lhasa apso named Basa. A female white terrier named Tassie.

Ethan- A male adelie penguin named Pengu.

Jordan- A female siamese cat name LyLy

Justin- A male lazy, fat teddybear hampster named Hammy.

Anthony- He has a trained female viper snake named Vi. And a female doberman named Di.

**And thats all you should have to know! ON WITH THE STORY!**

_The city is at war, a place among the young and rich _

_Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit_

_ The city is at war, bless the young and rich _

_With designer drugs and designer friends_

Block Estate

12:30 PM

Friday, August 27th

Massie paced along the glassy wooden floor of the Block's living room, her brown hair falling upon her shoulders. Her hands placed gently on her hips. She hadn't sat still since she got up. Her Steve Madden purple boots clicking against the glassy wood floor. The rest of the PC was anxious, too. They had never seen their alpha like this. The boys had showed up, much to the PC's dismay. No one had spoken since the clock struck 12.

"Massie, what's wrong?" Alicia asked, the first one to get the courage up. Massie was about to answer when the doorbell rang. Massie let out the loudest squeal they had ever heard.

"Blaine! I know it's him! He's always early!" Massie shouted, running to the door. Everyone got up, and followed confused. The girls fixed their hair, because Blaine was ah-viously a boys name.

"Whose Blaine?" Kristen asked, as they entered the room. No one had to answer, because they saw who Blaine was. Massie was hugging a boy, who looked about their age of 17. That was ah-viously Blaine.

When Massie and Blaine pulled out of their hug, everyone stood in amazement at him. He had light brown hair with tints of blonde, gelled to perfection. Light blue glassy eyes, were a bit tinted green. His skin was moderately tan. His face had strong features. All around, he looks almost perfect. But what stood out the most was the way he stared at Massie. His eyes were happily memorizing every inch of her face.

"This is Blaine everyone." Massie said, her arms still slightly wrapped around the boy. Derrick was boiling, his eyes were harsh as he glared at Blaine. He turned to Cam.

"Whose pretty boy?" Derrick mumbled. Luckily Blaine didn't hear. He was obsessing over Massie.

"Has your hair grown longer? You know you've really filled out. Such a nice tan you have, so much better than in the winter. You look so amazing!" Blaine gushed, noticing everything. Massie smiled taking in the compliments.

"Thanks!" Massie said, leaning up to give Blaine a peck on the cheek. All the boys could see Derrick freaking out.

"Massie! I never thought you'd have a gay friend!" Josh exclaimed, eager to save his alpha. Massie pulled back down, and gave Josh a harsh scowl.

"Um... Josh are you Simon Cowell?" Massie asked sweetly.

"Uh... No?" Josh asked, waiting for the corny punch line.

"Then why are you judging? He's NAWT gay." Massie said. The PC high-fived as Massie rolled her eyes triumphantly.

"Uh, dude when I was going to buy a new football, I saw those clothes in Ralph Lauren. And you have the nerve to call me gay for admiring Massie?" Blaine snapped, ready to lunge forward to attack Josh. Massie pulled back his oh-so muscular arm. Derrick was shocked. Josh was red in the face. Kemp was staring at Kristen's boobs. Plovert was adjusting his glasses. And Cam was silently begging Claire to talk to him. But the PC went over went over to Blaine and began to talk to him. It stayed like that until the door bell rang again.

"Another friend?" Alicia asked, ready to meet one more.

"If our judgement of our friends timing is true," Blaine said, turning to Massie to finish the sentence.

"It's two." Massie said. And with that she turned and opened the door. There stood two boys. They both stood straight, and properly. They both picked up one of Massie's hands and gently kissed it. Derrick and Blaine out a humph. "Justin." Massie said turning to the boy with well kept bronze hair. Dazzling emerald eyes. And his skin is pale, but not porcelain. "And Jordan" Massie turned to the boy with well kept bronze hair. His eyes are topaz. His skin was pale, but not porcelain.

"Massie, nice to see you again." Justin said, but his eyes were on... Dylan? Turned to Massie, gave her a light peck on the cheek. Derrick threw his hands in the air in a way that seemed to say 'Dear lord, will you make this any worst?'

"Massie, my dear. How nice to see you! Even if we saw you a month ago." Jordan said, he gave Massie a peck on her other cheek, and locked eyes with Kristen. Kristen blushed as Jordan sent her a sweet smile. Kemp gagged lightly, hoping Kristen would laugh... She didn't. It didn't take long to realize they were british.

Massie turned to everyone, "This is Justin and Jordan. The twins. But I call Justin Edward Mason. And Jordan Edward Cullen. Because they're both gorgeous, and they look like him." Massie threw her arms around them.

"Guys!" Blaine said, moving towards them smiling, "It's nice to see you!" Blaine shook both of their hands.

"Blaine! You have gotten... More... ah! Massie obsessed!" Jordan said, as the british twins chuckled.

"Ahhh, they're British." Kristen and Dylan swooned. Dylan twirled her red hair. Kristen batted her eyes, in a daze.

"I'm Dylan." Dylan said flirting.

"I'm Kristen." Kristen said flirting.

"I'm feeling awkward." Massie said rolling her gorgeous eyes.

Claire let out a laugh, "Nice one, Massie!"

All the sudden they heard a bang. That was followed closely by a scream, "Massie! Ouch! Who put steps there!"

"Ethan!" The new boys and Massie screamed, throwing the door open. There laying painfully on the steps was a boy. He pushed himself up and you could notice minor scratches all over his body. His blonde hair was messy, and naturally up. It had dark tints in it. His teal eyes popped out. He had a peachy skin tone, and his face was slightly more babyish. He put on a goofy smile, and let out a loud booming laugh.

"Man Mass, what's up with the steps?" Ethan (Apparently) boomed. His teal eyes were childish, and gorgeous. He gave Massie and her friends a light hug, before stepping in to look around. "Two questions, Mass. One, who are those people. Two is not a question. Its no frickin shit that I am the second to last one here RIGHT before Mr. 'I am to cool to arrive on time". Ethan's stunning eyes rested upon Alicia, who let out a flirtatious giggle. "Massie. Two more questions just popped into my head. One, are those things real?!?!? And two. Is she pregnant. Women who are pregnant have bigger boobs." He asked not taking his eyes off of 'Them'. Massie held back a giggled.

"No they are one hundred percent natural" She said shaking her head as her glossy brown hair swaying with her. Ethan shook his head, and blinked.

"Day-um!" Ethan said, placing his head in his hands. Josh glared at Ethan.

"And they're flawless, too!" Josh said, smartly. Ethan took his head out of his hands and stared at Josh in horror.

"I didn't need to know that!" Ethan shouted.

"I hear shouting. I come in. I no bother with doorbell." A new voice called in a jokingly smart tone. They turned and the PC (Minus Massie) and BB's first thought was 'He ripped Cam off'. Correct the new boy had black messy hair, but more punk then Cam. One eye was amber, the other baby blue. His skin was tan and naturally even. AND HE WAS RIPPED! He had a cocky smirk placed on his perfect lips.

"Anthony!" Massie cooed, pinching his cheeks.

"Women don't touch me!" Anthony shouted jokingly, squirming away from Massie. The two of them laughed at that, in a 'inside joke. You wouldn't understand' way.

"Anthony, can we use proper english." Justin said, twitching slightly.

"I know you can, but I don't know about me. We both have different grammar... Uh what's the word..." Anthony said, breaking off in the end.

"Situations." Claire called out. Anthony looked over, and his eyes flashed.

"Thanks and you are?" Anthony said, his cocky smirk taking up his face.

"C-Claire." Claire stuttered, and blush as she got lost in the beach that was Anthony's eyes. Cam glared, Anthony had managed to make Claire talk in a second.

"Hi, I'm Cam." Cam said, not wanting to take in anymore of this. "It's cool we both have multi-colored eyes."

"Well isn't that so cool. I'm Anthony, and I don't really care. Sorry. Now scram, scrawny." Anthony said, cooly. Cam glared.

"Oh! I forgot everyone's introductions." Massie said, hitting her forehead. "Why don't we head to the living room, and introduce ourselves.

**Well, if you read the summary we have a bit of explaining. Same if you read the story. Here it is.**

**Anthony is just a bad boy, NAWT a jerk!**

**Glossit Gal is gonna be like gossip girl, trust us this dirt will be amazing!**

**Hope you luve it!**

**Luvagal03 3 3**


	2. Their Taking Chances

_But what do you say to taking chances, _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge? _

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, _

_What do you say, _

_What do you say? _

Block Estate

1:05

Friday, August 27th

Massie smiled as the Pretty Committee sat around her on her long couch. Massie, to her left Alicia, to Massie's right Claire, to Claire's right Kristen, and to Alicia's left Dylan. The New Boys quickly sat at their feet. Blaine at Massie's, Ethan next to Blaine, Anthony at Claire's feet, Jordan at Kristen's, and Justin at Dylan's. Massie smirked at the Briarwood Boys who had to sit across from everyone.

"Okay, my name is Derrick and I play goalie in soccer." Derrick began proudly. Blaine let out a loud laugh. Derrick glared, "What?"

"Dude, soccer is such a pansy sport. Nothing interesting happens. No one watches it!" Blaine said as he crackled. The Briarwood Boys all glared at him.

"Well what do you do?" Derrick snapped, as this boy had humiliated him in front of the girls... Not like they cared. "I'm Blaine. I play lacrosse, Hockey, and football. No pansy sports there!" Blaine said proudly. The boys gaffed at him. Derrick let out a loud snicker.

"Lacrosse! Dude! That's a pansy sport!" Derrick whooped. Massie and Blaine glared at him.

"I actually like lacrosse." Massie said, "it doesn't make me want to fall asleep." She put down her hand, and Blaine high-fived it with a huge smack. "Ow! Sheesh!" Massie quickly pulled her hand away.

"Sorry Massie." Blaine said sheepishly. His stunning eyes widening with fear.

"Do nawt do it again! Okay I'm Massie, and I feel no desire to introduce myself. You awl know me!" Massie said, dismissively. Derrick threw his head in his hands. The rest of the BB tried to make their alpha feel better.

"Uh. Okay. I'm Josh, I play soccer and know designer." Josh stated proudly. The New Boys rolled their eyes, and held back laughs (Or in Jordan and Justin's case chuckles).

"Hi, I'm Ethan. I think Josh is a little gay, Blaine a little obsessive, Derrick seems a little weird, and I pretty much live at Massie's house!" Ethan said happily (And maybe a bit stupidly).

"Lucky." Blaine muttered under his breath. Josh glared daggers towards Ethan, who does this guy think he is? Massie laughed lightly, and shouldered Alicia, telling her to go.

"I'm Alicia, and I luh-ve to shop!" Alicia squealed. Ethan looked at her in a way that seemed to say, 'well okay then'. Josh smiled dreamily, and stared at _something _on her.

"Josh, are you on that corny show Sonny With A Chance?" Massie said, glaring at him.

"No." Josh said, inside of his head he thought, 'two disses in one hour'?

"Then why are you checking her out?" Massie dissed the girls and new boys laughed, "Okay Kemp. Your turn."

"Well like Massie said I am Kemp. And I love girls. And they love me." Kemp said proudly. Justin and Jordan glared at him.

"My name is Jordan," Jordan began. He quickly continued, "And the only pervert I like is Anthony."

"Thank you." Anthony said happily, leaning back on Claire's knees. Claire giggled.

Kristen let out a laugh, "Well my name is Kristen. I play sports, and get good grades." Justin turned and high-fived her.

"Go good grades!" Justin said, laughing. Kristen let out a laugh, too. "We can study together!"

"That'd be great!" Kristen said, smiling. Jordan leaned over Blaine, Ethan, and Anthony to high-five his brother.

"Nice." Jordan said, smiling. Everyone (Minus the BB) laughed.

"Okay! So I am Plovert." Plovert began, "My best friend is Kemp, and I have glasses, in case you didn't notice." Kemp snickered at Plovert. Massie let out a laugh, too. Justin smiled, and shook his head.

"My name is Justin Ri." Justin began, "I am an A+ student, a nutrition expert, a catholic, I really good at track, and I play golf. Our father taught me when I was younger."

"Basically, he's the good boy?" Derrick said, his eyes narrowing in confusion, but also adorably. Massie let out a cute giggle. Blaine glared at Derrick.

"Yeah, good boy." Blaine said harshly. Massie was oblivious to the tension building in the room. But luckily, Dylan wasn't.

"Okay!" Dylan burst, "I'm Dylan, I love food, I want to be a food critique, and I love to shop, like Leesh!" Justin smiled at her, flashing his pearly whites to her. Plovert shot Justin a dirty look. Justin saw this and sighed.

"It is against God's wishes for us to hate, and hold grudges." Justin said, trying to reason with Plovert. Dylan swooned. Massie leaned over to Dylan.

"You do realize that Justin being a dedicated catholic means he won't be putting his di-" Massie began whispering. "HI! I'm Cam!" Cam said quickly, realizing what Massie said probably wasn't appropriate. "I like gummies, Claire, and soccer." Claire sighed and shared a look with Massie. Massie smirked and mouthed 'S-T-A-L-K-E-R' to Claire. Claire laughed.

"Well, I am Anthony." Anthony said smirking. "And whatever you need to know about me, you'll have to figure out." Anthony winked at Claire

"Wow..." Claire swooned.

"Wow... I'll give her wow..." Cam muttered to Derrick. Glaring at Anthony. "You know I can't get past your eyes dude," Anthony said, staring at Cam's eyes.

"Okay, so I am Claire. Last one to go." Claire butted in, trying to keep piece, "I love candy, being friends with Massie, and keds."

"So, we're all introduced, huh." Massie said. No one heard her, but the girls. The boys were having a old movie stare down. Massie rolled her eyes. She leaned over and whacked all the new boys on their heads. That broke the stare down.

"What Massie." Ethan groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Alicia giggled, and Josh scowled sourly. Ethan didn't notice. "Hey Massie, wheres the food?"

"Hmm. Wild guess in the kitchen. Through those doors." Massie said, rolling her eyes. Ethan stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen. However thanks to Ethans COMPLETE lack of balancing skills. He fell.

"Oww! Well, I should've expected that..." Ethan said, though it was muffled by the floor. The BB burst out laughing.

"Dude! You're such a spazz!" Derrick whooped, his booming laughter tracing his voice and surrounding it.

"Hey! Don't make fun of him!" Blaine snapped, getting up. The rest of the crew joined. Well, except Ethan who was moaning in pain on the floor, and Massie who was inspecting her nails.

"Well it's hard not to!" Derrick growled. The BB stood up. The boys all moved towards each other. Josh stood at the end glaring at Ethan who was miraculously still in pain.

"Shut up! If you fell over. Yeah we would laugh." Anthony growled, "but Ethan falls over whenever he stands up! So you shouldn't laugh at him every time! It's not weird!"

"Um... He's a complete klutz pretty much." Cam clarified.

"Excuse me. But can we please just settle this. It was rude to laugh at Ethan." Justin said, trying to make piece.

"You're not helping goody-goody." Plovert snarled. Justin tried to stay calm, but he was turning red in the face.

"HEY! Leave him alone!" Jordan yelled, losing his cool and collected image. "Well, would you rather we bother you!" Kemp said snickering.

"Mr. Perfect could've used an insult." Josh scoffed.

"Leave him alone pretty boy!" Blaine said, fists clenched at sides.

It was then that Massie looked up from her nails, and noticed the tension between the boys. Seeing how they were about to start a fight, Massie stood up. "Out! All of you boys but Ethan. Because Ethan to in pain to have started this. Out! We'll see you all tomorrow for the pool party! OUT NOW!" Massie pushed all of the boys (But Ethan who was on the floor in pain STILL) out the door.

"Massie!" Blaine called, as soon as Massie shut the front door on them.

"Mass! Let me in!" Josh called.

"Massie! Please, Massie." Derrick shouted in.

Cam sighed, and opened his mouth to speak, "the girls are not going to talk to us if we keep fighting."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Anthony scoffed. His amber and baby blue eyes rolling over. "Why don't we all just pretend to get along?" Cam said, seeing their apprehensive looks Cam expanded on his idea. "We pretend to get along and like each other. We don't have to actually like each other. We can just pretend just so we can all hangout with the girls" As Cam finished his blue and green eyes flickering with eagerness.

"Fine." Derek stated cooly for the BB boys.

"Good." Blaine said getting in Derek's face.

"Great." Derrick said glaring.

"Amazing." Blaine said sneering.

"Awesome." Derrick snarled.

"Fantabulous!" Ethan shouted from inside, hearing their argument.


	3. Who lets their pets out?

_Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
_

Block Estate

5:30PM

Saturday August 27th

Massie stared out at the light sky. It was a beautiful, silky blue with white super fluffy clouds. Massie closed her eyes and relaxed into her tan lounge chair. But, little did she know that was her big mistake. A cool rush of water hit her face, and her eyes snapped open to see Derrick in the pool. Massie let out a strangled, "Derrick" as Blaine ran over to her with a purple towel. He wrapped it around her shoulders as she moved forwards. Massie let out a squeal as she noticed a pair of purple and red swim trunks floating in the pool. Derrick blushed and quickly grabbed his swim trunks. He slipped them on as fast as he could, and sank under the water. Dylan rolled her emerald eyes.

"Ew. That's disgusting Derrick!" Dylan said scrunching up her slightly upturned nose.

"Why did your swim trunks fall off, Derrick?" Justin asked, running his hand through his bronze hair.

Ethan let out a booming laugh. He kept laughing, and ended up falling in the pool stomach first. Bubbles came up soon after and Ethan said, "I saw that coming". Everyone laughed, during so Derrick finally emerged.

"He always does that..." Anthony said, rolling his mismatched eyes. Massie and Claire nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure he would fall in if we just stared at him intensely." Massie snickered. Anthony laughed, and the two of them began to list moments when Ethan fell. Suddenly Derrick and Blaine burst out in obnoxiously loud laugh, with a trace of panic evident.

"Your so loud." Ethan screamed, shaking out his darkened blonde hair. Alicia giggled into her hand, and quickly went over to the side of the pool to 'talk' to Ethan.

"Hey Ethan." Alicia said in her flirtiest voice. She dipped her slim limo legs into the water and leaned her torso forward (Giving him a good look at her little friends *Cough Cough* boobs *Cough Cough*). Josh was glaring at Ethan, while still ogling Alicia's friends (multitasking much?).

"There just like-" Josh began dreamily.

"BALLS!" Ethan interrupted loudly waving his arms in the air. "Now good-bye earthlings!" He made the alien sign quickly, then fell backwards into the water. Alicia was in shock that he had basically just turned her down.

"MAN! I knew he was an alien." Anthony murmured biting his bottom lip. Justin shook his head.

"Aliens are just a figment of the gargantuan imagination of some moronic fools who actually believe they saw extra terrestrials. I am flabbergasted with the proposal of any other organisms in outer space like us. Only green. Maybe there is other life in the vast solar system. But the chances are one in a million of them appearing on earth." Justin said, rolling his green orbs.

"He's so romantic." Dylan swooned. Plovert gawked.

"You don't even know what the hell he said!" Plovert snapped glaring at Justin.

"He said," Jordan began. "Aliens are in the mind of an big minding buffoon who thinks he saw them. Justin is shocked that anyone thinks there's other planet inhabitants like u s in outer space, once that control there planet. Although there _may _be life out there." Everyone still stared at him slightly confused. Except Kristen and Justin.

"The idea of aliens like humans is stupid, but maybe there is other life somewhere out of the world." Kristen said bored. Blaine sighed.

"How'd we even get onto aliens?" Blaine asked, before throwing his red frisbee to Kemp who was on the other side of the pool. Ethan saw that and came up with the conclusion-

"ALIENS!" Ethan shouted doggy paddling to the end of the pool and ran to hide behind Massie who slapped his head.

"You are an idiot!" she hissed as she shooed him away so she wouldn't get her hair wet. Ethan just laughed and plopped down next to her. Massie let out a squeal and began to punch his arm in a vain attempt to save her hair. Derrick and Blaine were seething at the sight of this. Josh pretended not to notice to avoid _another _Massie diss. Blaine stopped them by bursting.

"STOP IT ETHAN! She paid for that cut at Jakkob's Salon (?) this morning at 12!" Blaine whined. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "Um... Not like I followed her there and stared through the window or anything (Yeah… Sure…)".

"Awww! It's so suh-weet that you know that!" Massie cooed flashing him a Massie-Block-smile. Derrick (Who was sitting on a lounge chair next to Cam) glared at Blaine.

"He can stalk her and she thinks its cute! But I can't shake my butt without being called immature!" Derrick hissed- or whined in some people's terms. Cam let out a half hearted laugh and then turned to where Claire was talking to Anthony.

"Uck! I hate him! He thinks he's so cool with his bad boy with a sense of humor image! It makes me seem like a 4 year old in her eyes!" Cam snarled.

"Well you do give the girl gummy worms..." Derrick muttered biting his bottom lip. Cam rolled his eyes into a glare. Derrick smiled jokingly wide. The two boys laughed, before turning back to everyone else. They were surprised to hear Massie yelling at Kemp.

"Gawsh Kemp! Your sooo dumb! How could that thought even pass your mind! Its the stupidest, strangest, WORST idea eh-ver!" Massie snapped, her amber eyes narrowed into a harsh glare.

"Yeah! I agree with Massie!" Blaine said quickly. Kemp rolled his eyes.

"Dude! Your not even in this conversation." Kemp said before turning back to Massie, who was still ranting.

"I mean, come awn! That has to be the worst thought anyone has had! It's soooo stupid! How could you even think that Lea Michelle's new cut is good! It looks like she's Demi Lovato!" Cam gave Massie a weird look once she stated what the argument was about.

"Massie's very passionate about the Glee characters." Justin stated, before taking another sip of his pink lemonade and relaxing into his lounge chair. Everything got awkward for a minute or so, until Anthony broke the science.

"You know, Di learned a new trick." He said to Massie. "Play dead. She's pretty good at it."

"Whose Di?" Cam asked.

"His doberman," Ethan said, plainly before perking up. "Hey Mass, can we introduce them to our pets?" All the girls seemed excited when he said that, nodding yes. Massie sighed.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, but got up and put her cover up on. The rest of them followed suit, and put on their shirts (guys), and dresses (girls). They decided to take Massie's purple porsche, Anthony's black ferrari, and Derrick's blood red lamberghuini. First stop? Ethan's.

Perid Estate

6:12PM

Saturday August 27th

"Welcome to my house!" Ethan said proudly as they looked at his house. The PC and BB stared for a while before noticing that Massie and the new guys were heading behind the house. They followed to see a dome, about as big as a large swimming pool. Ethan opened the door, and a cold blast shot out. "What the hell is his pet?" Derrick whispered to Kemp, who stood next to him.

"A poler bear? A seel? A… Penguin?" Kemp said, as a penguin waddled into their sight.

"Pengu!" Ethan shouted, he ran towards the penguin as the penguin waddled towards him. As if it was planned, they both slipped and fell at the same time. They quickly slid towards each other, and Ethan picked up the little penguin. He turned and walked slowly and carefully towards Massie. Pengu jumped out into Massie's arms.

"Hey there Pengu." Massie said, supporting the penguin. The PC and BB stared at her, Pengu, and Ethan.

"A penguin named Pengu?" Alicia said slowly. Ethan nodded. "Well, I think he's ah-dorable! It's so cute how you have a penguin. I don't have a pet, but I considered getting one."

"Yeah. He thinks I'm his daddy, and since we spend so much time with Mass, she's his mommy!" Ethan said throwing his arm around Massie who was holding Pengu in her hands. Blaine and Derrick both gave Ethan a glare, which made him pull his arm away from Massie with a sheepish look on his face. "Well, let's move on to the next house! Jordan and Justin's is the closest to my house!" And with that they went off, to the Ri house.

Ri Estate

6:26PM

Saturday August 27th

Jordan and Justin walked into their house- more like strolled. They said hello to their maid Reese and walked upstairs. They found Jordan's pet curled up on his bed, napping. She woke up when the door closed, to see everyone cooing over her. Jordan walked over to the bed and picked her up.

"This is my siamese cat. But, she prefers to be called LyLy." Jordan stroked her fur, while she purred and nuzzled up to him. While everyone went to meet LyLy, Kristen looked around his room. It was well kept, with maroon walls, and white carpeting. His bed was a nice deep blue color, and the pillows were white. It was made on dark wood. What caught her eye most was his dresser, which was also dark wood. But there was red roses on it, and three picture frames. In one was a picture of Massie with the twins, the next was of the twins and their parents. But the one that caught her eye most was a picture of Jordan kissing a girl on the cheek. She had black hair silky hair, and sky blue eyes. All in all, her outfit was at least a 9. Kristen snapped back into reality when Massie tapped her on the shoulder.

"Everyone's going to Justin's room." Massie said gently. Kristen frowned.

"Whose that?" Kristen pointed to the picture of Jordan and the girl. Massie simply smiled lightly.

"Her names Rylan. She was Jordan's girlfriend up until last year, when she dumped him. They had dated since they were twelve. Come awn Kris, let's go. Rylan's back in the hamptons. You have no competition." And with that Massie left the room. Kristen followed, sparing one more glance at Jordan's beautiful Ex.

When Kristen arrived in the room, Justin was in front of everyone. "We were waiting for you. Jordan wouldn't let us start without you." Justin said, before turning around for his pet.

"A spider! I bet!" Kemp said, grinning with confidence.

"No way! He seems like the type who will have a bird!" Plovert said eagerly.

"Nah, we still haven't seen a dog! It's some type of dog. A small one." Josh said with so much confidence evident in his voice. "I think it'll be a lizard!" Cam said, smiling

"No way! It's a snake! A snake, hands down." Derrick said, cockily. "Five bucks each? Winner takes all. None of us get it right, even if I will, just take back your five. Dylan, hold the money." They all gave in 5 dollars to Dylan and turned to see Justin turn around. In his hand was… The fattest hamster they had ever seen. "Dammit. We were wrong…" Dylan handed 5 dollars back to each boy.

"This is Hammy. He's my hamster. Mass named him." Justin said. It took a total of 5 seconds for everyone but Massie and the new boys to fall over in hysteric laughter. Justin held Hammy protectively, and glared at everyone. The best part was, the hamster didn't run around in his hands but instead sank down and fell asleep. Massie glared at everyone, before taking the hamster into her hands.

"Hello Hammy. Hello pwetty boy." She cooed to the hamster. By the time everyone stopped laughing, Massie was stroking the hamster's stomach with one finger. Massie sat down on Justin's white modern bed, and held the hamster carefully.

Dylan quickly went over to Justin. "When did you get Hammy?" She asked, her green eyes twinkling with the chance to talk to Justin. Plovert silently fumed, glaring holes into Justin.

"A year ago, just before Rylan- Oops. I most likely should not converse with you about that. Anyways, we were with Massie and Bean. And she insisted that we get a pet aside from LyLy, who was Jordan's cat. So, we went to the pet store and bought Hammy. I wanted to name him Alexandro but sadly Massie made me name him Hammy." Justin said, throwing in a faux-glare at Massie, who smirked back.

"Well, let's get going!" Claire said, smiling happily. Massie put Hammy back in his excessively large cage, before trotting out of the room.

"I guess we're off to Anthony's then Blaine's." Massie said, hopping into her porsche.

Lyle Estate

6:50PM

Saturday August 27th

Anthony didn't spare his house a glance as he walked into the back yard. "My parent's don't let me keep my pets in the house. If that says anything." Anthony walked towards the back yard to be greeted by loud panting. He rolled his eyes, before shouting. "Aye! Di! Over heating?" He pushed open the gate, and was greeted by a huge doberman. It jumped up on him and showered him in kisses. "Aye! Aye Di!" The doberman jumped down and spotted everyone else. The PC swiftly hid behind the girls, but Massie knew Di so she walked towards her. Di jumped on her and Massie squealed.

"Nawt the hair! Nawt the hair!" And she kept the doberman from totally destroying her perfect brown curls. She laughed as the friendly doberman licked her. Blaine was actually glaring at the doberman… Strange guy.

Everyone else took turns saying hi to Di. He jumped on the New Boys, who he recognized. And sniffed everyone else, before licking them. This pet was definitely the next funniest, right after Hammy and then Pengu. When everyone was done petting Di, Anthony began to walk again.

"Anthony, your dogs ah-dorable! Who knew doberman could be sooo cuh-ute!" Claire said, happily walking by Anthony's side. Cam glowered at them.

"Uh, yeah. My parents wanted a guard dog, so we adopted Di. But she was to sweet to hurt people. Lick now, bark later." Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Lemme guess, Mass convinced your parents to keep her?" Claire asked, her blue eyes looking back at where her excessively popular friend was being surrounded by Alicia, Josh, Ethan, Blaine, Cam (who was staring at Claire) and Derrick. While Kristen and Dylan walked with the twins.

"Yeah, Di really loves Mass…" Anthony said, adding a few deep laughs at the end of his sentence when he thought of some moments.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked suddenly. Anthony laughed his deep bass laugh.

"To meet my other pet." Anthony said, as they arrived at a place as big as Ethan's penguin house. He pushed open the doors, and instead of extreme cold, they felt humidity. A hiss announced a presence in the room. Everyone walked in, Massie looked just as confused as everyone else.

"New pet?" She asked, her amber eyes panicking.

"Yup." Suddenly something shot out and wrapped around Anthony. A huge snake. The PC squealed and hid behind the boys who were all shaking… Well minus Anthony who was laughing. "This is Vi, my viper. I named her after Di. Vi and Di. Chill huh?" Anthony laughed. Claire was the first to even come close to Anthony and Vi. When she did, Vi jumped on her. Claire first froze, but then laughed.

"She's really harmless huh?" Claire said after her giggle fit ended.

"Yeah, everyone else is just a big chicken!" Anthony said laughing. Ethan and Massie shared a look quickly before looking at Cam. The two of them broke away into a little corner and began whispering to each other. Alicia, Derrick and Blaine glared at the two of them, but they brushed it off quickly.

Everything got awkward, until the two of them got back. "Kay," Massie said, "let's go! Blaine's!"

Lyle Estate

7:10PM

Saturday August 27th

Massie's amber eyes stared at the setting sun, and she seemed embraced by it. They had just gotten out of the cars, and were walking towards Blaine's house. They heard a lot of barking from inside.

"The hell?" Josh said, scrunching his nose in thought. Blaine brushed it off and walked up to the front door before turning back to them.

"Welcome to hell. This is a short trip that consists of my two dogs when someone gets home. Meaning, for a minute and a half, hide." And with that he turned and opened the door. There was two dogs. One that looked like a big Shi Tzu (Basa the Lhasa Apso) and one that was a white terrier. The two jumped up on Blaine slobbering and scratching. Both of them only reached about the thigh of Blaine's 5'11 stature. Everyone watched in horror as Blaine fought off the two dogs who scratched at him. After a few seconds of attacking Blaine, they noticed everyone else. Especially Massie. The two began attacking the rest of them. Blaine sighed, and grabbed Massie. He pulled her away and left everyone else to fight the tiny devil duo. He pulled Massie over to a bench by the pool.

"Nice to everyone else I see." Massie laughed. Blaine admired her teeth as her mouth opened with laughter. No lets, or pizza, or anything. Blaine snapped back into reality quickly and grinned.

"Well, I couldn't let them damage your perfect legs." Blaine said shooting her his brilliant smile. They both laughed. The noise attracted the Devil Duo, who ran over and jumped on the bench with them. They had calmed down a bit, and began laying licks on Massie and Blaine's face's.

"Awww! Your make-up!" Blaine said, worried trying to keep himself from laughing at the licks. Massie simply brushed it off. The two continued to play with the dogs until the other 13 people walked over to them.

"Damn Blaine, those dogs are vicious. What are their names?" Plovert asked, his eyes wide.

"Basa and Tassie. Basa's the Lhasa Apso, and Tassie's the terrier. I got to name both of them." Blaine said, confidently. Everyone but Massie Derrick and Blaine brushed back a laugh at the names similarities to Massie and Blaine's names.

"Well, their to cuh-ute!" Dylan cooed, petting Tassie behind the ear. Massie looked at her golden diamond encrusted watch and sighed.

"It's 7:20 already, we should get going right girls? Buh-bye!" Massie gave each of her guy friends a kiss on the cheek (and Derrick), and gave the BB a hug. The rest of the girls hugged all the boys, and kissed both of their crushes on the cheeks (Ex: Alicia- Josh and Ethan). The girls all walked into Massie's porsche. Massie driving, Alicia in the passenger seat, Dylan and Kristen at the window seats and Claire at the middle seat. The girls drove off, quickly all shouting at Massie to slow down and laughing.

The boys all glared at each other, and the BB quickly loaded Derrick's car and drove off.

**Well, we're sincerely sorry that we could not get this chapter out sooner. However, this was the longest chapter so far so we hope that made up for it!  
JJ- And I spent some of my dear vacation time on this :) **


End file.
